From Near-Death To A Miracle
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: Clara is sick and the Doctor can't figure out why. She is his Impossible Girl. Whoufflé. One-shot.


Clara woke up the med-bay of the TARDIS - she looked around at the interior. The walls were plain white with no colour of any kind besides white. The table she was on was metal and was cold against her arms and legs. In her right arm were a selection of many thin tubes injecting various liquids and medications into her system. When she looked to her left she saw the Doctor - he was busy typing various commands into the scanner on the light blue counter. Clara tried to sit up, and when she did she felt a stinging pain near the back of her head - along with the stinging of the back of her head, her stomach was churning and she felt like she was about to be sick. She felt weak - she felt as if she was dying.

The pain in her head caused her to fall back into a reclined position.

The Doctor heard the sound of her head hitting the metal and he stilled and slowly turned to look in her direction. Her eyes were still partially open. Her eyes searched for him and when they found him she sighed softly in relief. _Maybe he knows what happened._ She thought.

'Doctor.' She croaked.

The Doctor went over to her. 'Clara. My Clara,' He said, quietly. 'I am so sorry. I should have watched you better.' Once he was at her side he stroked her cheek. 'It is my fault you are hurt. I don't know why you got so sick, but we need to stop what ever it is.'

'Doctor, my head.' Clara croaked and winced. 'What happened to me?'

The Doctor stroked loose strands of hair from Clara's face. 'You...you...fell... you... lost your balance and just...fell.' He told her with a thick voice. 'You were feeling extreme nausea and you were going to the bathroom, and for some unknown reason you just fell to the ground. I am glad I was able to get to you in time to save you, because you were...' The Doctor had tears rolling down his cheeks. 'Bleeding out. There was so much blood. I thought you were already dead.' He took his hands away from Clara's face and head. 'You are...and always will be... my Impossible Girl and... my Soufflé Girl.'

Clara swallowed back a heavy sob in her throat so it wouldn't escape. 'My Chin Boy.' She whispered. 'Thank you for saving my life.'

The Doctor barely smiled. 'No problem.' He said as a he sob once. He took a shaky breath and kissed Clara's warm forehead. _It is too warm. _He thought to himself. _She is burning up._ The Doctor looked up at the ceiling and began to daydream about the many days he had with Clara.

* * *

_'How about we go somewhere amazing?' The Doctor asked. Clara slowly turned her head and her silky, brown hair went in front of her shiny brown eyes for a brief second before landing on her shoulders again as it always did. Clara smiled at the Doctor and came over to the console to stand next to him. 'By amazing I mean somewhere different then where we usually go.' The Doctor added as he pulled the red lever right in front of him._

_'Anywhere is okay with me,' Clara laughed. 'As long as it is not somewhere too dangerous. Although, I love when we are in danger. I love how it makes me feel. I love the joy and excitement I feel when I am running by your side.'_

_The TARDIS groaned several times. Then the Doctor smiled again and passed Clara and went over to the doors. He put his hand on the door. 'You want to be the first one out?' He asked Clara._

_Clara went over to the Doctor and nodded with a smile splitting her features. 'Of course.' She said and put her hand over the Doctor's. The Doctor and Clara both pulled the doors open and Clara stepped out first._

_The first thing she noticed was the clear blue sky that had the light of twin suns. Clara gaped. 'Where are we?' She asked._

_The Doctor stepped out after taking his purple tweed off. 'We are on a planet called_

_Owhora.' He told her. 'It is home of the now extinct species. The Owhorians.'_

_Clara nodded and stepped further onto the planet's surface. The grass was pink but almost red - many flowers of every colour poked out of the ground. 'So we are in a field, right?' Clara asked as she looked back at the Doctor. He nodded and walked over to her._

_'You are so pretty.' The Doctor said._

_Clara stood in front of the Doctor. 'Thank you.' She said, softly. 'And you are the most handsome man I have ever met.' The Doctor's cheeks flushed dark pink. Clara blushed as much as he was._

_She put her hand on the back of the Doctor's head and kissed him deeply._

_The Doctor wrapped his hands around Clara and kissed her back, just as deeply. As she kissed the Doctor, Clara pulled him to the ground. Once they were on the ground Clara ended up on her back._

_The Doctor and Clara rolled over and the Doctor was now on top of Clara._

_When they finally broke the kiss, the Doctor couldn't help but smile. 'Wow, you are a great kisser.' He said. 'Do it again.'_

_Clara smiled and kissed him again._

_By the time they broke the kiss, they had done more than just kiss and they were out of breath by the end. 'Wow. That was amazing.' The Doctor breathed. 'Really amazing.' Clara turned her head and smiled at him._

_'You're right it was amazing.' Clara laughed. 'I would love to do it again.'_

_The Doctor sat up. 'We really shouldn't have done that.' He said looking away._

_'You're right.' Clara said as she sat up too. The Doctor stood and put his hand out for Clara. 'That was a really bad idea.' She said as she took his hand and allowed him to pulled her to her feet._

_'There you go, Impossible Girl.' The Doctor said._

_Clara kept hold of the Doctor's hand and began to head back to the TARDIS. 'Are you not going to at least look around?' The Doctor asked. Clara turned to face him once she reached the TARDIS doors. 'No thanks, I just want to spend time in the TARDIS.' She told him as she pushed the doors open and pulled the Doctor inside. 'How about we go somewhere romantic, and I mean really romantic.' Clara said. The Doctor smiled at this. 'How about we go to Venice?' He suggested. When he saw Clara shake her head he gaped in complete shock. 'Then where do you suggest?' He asked._

_'How about we go to England in 1895?' Clara suggested._

_The Doctor smiled. 'Ok.' He said._

* * *

The Doctor was suddenly brought back to the reality before him by a scream, and he found the scream was coming from Clara. As he turned his gaze to her, he noticed she was sweating and breathing oddly. 'Doctor, my body is burning!' She exclaimed. 'Mostly my stomach.'

The Doctor's eyes widened. 'Oh.' He said, then his eyebrows furrowed. 'We need to get you somewhere safe so you can recover.' He said. 'Let's go to your.' He lifted Clara up and supported her head and made sure it didn't bleed or anything bad.

He walked out of the med-bay and went down the corridors. The whole time he was singing and humming many different Gallifreyan lullabies until he reached Clara's bedroom. He took her over to the bed and laid her down carefully. She had become unconscious so she was sleeping peacefully. The Doctor watched her a few minutes before lying down next to her. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes. The sound of her breathing was his lullaby that sent him to the land of deep sleep.

His dream of his past adventures with Clara turned into a nightmare of the future...

* * *

_It was a cold, dark night. The moon was shining brightly - the light of it sending shadows through the forest. The only sounds were the sound whispers that seemed to come from the shadows, another sound was the sound of an owl's hoots._

_The Doctor was all alone and he heard the distant screams of pain heading towards him. The sound echoed through the trees._

_He began to run towards the sound. The source was unknown even to the Doctor._

_The screams continued for what felt like hours._

_Nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see..._

_When he found the source of the scream it was too late to save them. The bad thing was, the fact that the screamer was Clara and she had died. She probably had a painful death too. He went over to her limp body. Her lower body from her thighs down was covered bright red blood._

_There was so much blood that the Doctor questioned how a small women like Clara could produce so much blood._

* * *

The Doctor's eyes shot open quickly. He looked over at Clara who was sleeping peacefully and he sighed softly in relief. He snuggled up to Clara briefly and kissed her cheek, before he let go of Clara and got up. As he stood at the side of the bed Clara shifted uncomfortably and winced. She only winced about a second then she relaxed again.

Then she shot up into a sitting position and gripped her stomach. 'Oh my god. Ow, my stomach it hurts and I think I am going to be sick.' Clara said, weakly.

The Doctor picked up Clara. 'It's okay. Everything is going to be fine. My Impossible Girl.' He carefully carried her out of her bedroom and over to the bathroom. He put her down and guided her to the toilet, where she almost immediately began to throw up. She hadn't eaten anything for over a day, so she there was almost all water in her vomit. The Doctor gathered Clara's hair gently and rubbed gentle circles around her back. He frowned as he watched her continued to throw up and made him feel extremely guilty. He looked away briefly, before he felt Clara fall against him.

The Doctor cradled Clara and rocked her gently. 'Please, get well soon.' He said as tears filled his already puffy, red eyes.

He picked her up again and carried her back to her bedroom and carefully laid her on her bed and placed her white blanket over her. She made no movements except for the movements that happened in her chest as she inhaled and exhaled.

The Doctor frowned and sighed, as he slowly left her bedroom.

He headed to the console room and turned on the scanner on the console. He looked at Clara's life signs and everything came back normal. It couldn't be lying, the Doctor thought. Or could it?

Clara was hiding something that could potentially kill her. He needed to find out what it was. Perhaps Clara didn't even know what it was...  
Or she would most definitely tell him about it.

* * *

He made her way back to her room, really quickly.

When he looked inside Clara's wasn't in her bed. She was not on the floor. She was not anywhere to be found in the room.

The Doctor immediately left the room and headed down the corridor and he heard Clara sobbing loudly. He looked for the bathroom, knowing she was in it, but when he got to the location it was usually located it wasn't there. The TARDIS had moved it. 'Ok, Old Girl. Give her back to me!' The Doctor exclaimed. '_NOW!_' The TARDIS groaned and the bathroom door appeared right in front of the Doctor's eyes. He smiled briefly before opening the door and stepping inside.

He found Clara on the floor, holding stomach as she winced.

'Doctor, something's wrong.' Clara said through the sobs in her throat.

The Doctor came over to her and saw blood dripping from between her legs and forming a pool under her light blue night gown.

'Clara, I need you to stay calm as I check between your legs.' The Doctor said. 'With saying that, you need to spread your legs apart for me.'

Clara nodded and spread her legs apart. The Doctor looked between her legs to see where the blood was coming from. In the process, he stuck his hand beneath Clara' night gown and felt her pelvic bone.  
There was something very hard inside her abdomen. He pulled his arm back.

'Clara, did you ever miss your period?' The Doctor asked.

Clara shook her head. 'No.' She said.

'Did you ever take a pregnancy test?' He asked.

'Yes, I took up to eleven and they were all negative.' Clara explained.

The Doctor nodded slowly.

Clara winced one more time, then she felt a slight popping sensation in her abdomen and when she looked down, she saw fluid slowly mixing with the blood below her. The Doctor and Clara watched in disbelief. 'It's not possible... I can't be...' Clara trailed off.

Clara winced. Then as with the many times before, she relaxed eventually.

'Clara on the next contraction, you need to push.' The Doctor said. Knowing that she was in labour. Although her stomach was still almost completely flat.

Clara took a deep breath and looked at the Doctor, and before she knew it the next sharp pain came and she pushed as hard as her body would allow, then she stopped. She could feel the baby's head crowning between her legs and she reached down to see if she could touch it. The Doctor didn't stop her head from reaching between her legs, he instead guided it to the baby's head. Clara smiled as she felt the baby's soft hair. 'Doctor! It has hair!' She shared with him.

'That's amazing Clara.' The Doctor smiled. 'Now, push again.'

Clara grabbed her knees and pushed as hard as she could. 'Oh dear lord this hurts so much. _OW_!' She exclaimed.

'Clara, you are doing great' The Doctor told her. 'One more big push and the baby will be born.'

The Doctor gave Clara a thumbs up and she pushed one more time, before she felt the baby slip from her. Her head fell back against the hard, metal wall. She was breathing hard and the Doctor placed the baby against Clara's chest.

'It's a boy.' The Doctor announced cheerfully. 'We have a son.'

'Yeah, that's right a son. A son who doesn't have a cradle, any clothes, a clean towel to keep him warm right now, and much less nappies.' Clara explained. 'Please tell me the TARDIS has at least one nappy somewhere. If not, I will lose my mind.'

'Alright let me go get a nappy.' The Doctor said. 'And some towels.'

Clara nodded as the Doctor left the room quickly and returned just moments later with a nappy and clean towels.

He handed both of the things to Clara, who quickly cleaned her son up with one of the towels, then she put the nappy on him, and she wrapped him up in the second towel. 'Doctor, he's beautiful.' She breathed as the baby yawned. The Doctor laughed briefly out of joy. 'Yes, he is.' He said.

'What should we call him?' Clara asked with a smile splitting her features.

'How about Oliver?' The Doctor suggested.

'Yes, and his middle name can be Wayne.' Clara said.

The Doctor looked down at their new son. 'Hello Oliver Wayne.' He said, softly.

'Welcome to the world.' Clara said. 'My Oliver. Oliver Wayne Oswald-Smith.'

The Doctor pouted. 'Why is Smith last?' He asked.

'Well, I did have to gave birth to him less than 10 minutes ago.' Clara said.

'Fair enough.' The Doctor said.

* * *

_Even though he wasn't planned, Oliver was very loved by Clara and the Doctor._  
_His parents._

* * *

Several hours later, the Doctor watched Clara lying on her bed and looking down at Oliver, who was asleep - he was in nothing more than his nappy - with his towel under him. 'Clara, is the pain you felt in your head earlier still there?' He asked softly as he came to her side.

'Yes, but it hurt's less now. At least now I know why I lost my balance. It was my body telling me to be careful with the unborn child that hid hidden inside me for nine whole months without me even knowing.' Clara said as Oliver shifted a little in his sleep. The Doctor slowly lifted Oliver and held him in his arms.

'The TARDIS has something she wants me to show you.' The Doctor said as he helped Clara stand, then he led her down the corridors. 'You are going to love it, and I know Oliver will too.'

'Ok Doctor.' Clara said happily.

When they reached the room he was going to show Oliver and Clara, he let Clara open it.  
_It was a nursery for Oliver.  
_  
Clara gaped and felt tears in her eyes as she looked over at the cradle and the rocking chair. She carefully took Oliver from the Doctor and brought him over to the cradle. 'Do you like that Oli?'

Oliver squealed.

Clara gently placed Oliver in his cradle and he closed his eyes. Clara smiled.

The Doctor came over to Clara and pulled her into a hug. 'I love you _so_ much.' He told her softly.

'I love you too, Chin Boy.' Clara said back. She looked in Oliver's direction. 'We both love you as well.'

Oliver cooed with delight, then he closed his eyes.

Clara and the Doctor looked down at him briefly, before slowly leaving the room and going back to Clara's bedroom.

* * *

_Oliver was their son and no one will ever take him from them._


End file.
